


Sherlock & Children

by LillithFox14



Series: Johnlock Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Character Death, Crack, Eventual Johnlock, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: Sherlock is good with kids and John gets evidence.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, previous John Watson/Mary Morstan
Series: Johnlock Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sherlock & Children

** SHERLOCK POV **

The latest case they are working on is fascinating. Children were going missing while they were supposed to be at daycare. All of them went to different daycares and the police couldn’t find any connection between the children themselves, nor the parents. He did, however, figure out how the assailant was picking the facilities that he hit. John suggested that they share their information with the police, or at least Lestrade, but he quickly shot that down. 

If the police came, they would only scare the assailant away and then they would have to wait even longer to catch him. It was a much better idea to go undercover and wait for them to make an attempt so they could catch him in the act. John opted to be the one to talk to the staff, which was probably a good idea. He was better at convincing people to let them do what they wanted without much fuss. That left him standing in the general area where the children were playing. 

A girl walked up to him, she was dressed in a white short sleeve tucked into a pink skirt with the words “PRINCESS” in big gold letters printed on it. She was also holding two plastic dinosaur toys, a Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops. ( _It came up in a case once while they were on a case involving a museum robbery and a paleontologist._ ) “Do you wanna play?” He considered the offer, then nodded. He had been getting a bit bored and this would be a good distraction until John returned.

The game was simple, the two toys were supposed to fight to the death, which basically involved just smashing them together. She soon got bored with that, so she put the toys away and then dragged him to the other side of the room. There was a large plastic bin, filled to the brim with random clothing and accessories. “Sit,” she pointed at a yellow bean bag chair that was nearby. He obeyed and watched her sift through the bin. 

It was entertaining to watch her carefully analyze everything that she pulled out, only keeping a few of the items. What now laid before them was a pile of colorful hair clips and a couple of different styled capes. It didn’t take a genius like himself to figure out what was going to happen next. She went to work. By the time she finally finished, he had half of the pile of colored hair clips placed all over his head and a red velvet cape was velcroed to him. 

Before anything was said or done, there was a flash of blinding white light that came from a couple of feet away from them. He looked to see who or what was the cause and saw that John was standing there with his mobile pointed at him. _Fuck_

** JOHN POV **

He had been chatting with the ladies for about ten minutes before realizing that Sherlock was no longer standing where he had left him. _Where is he off to now?_ He looked around for a bit before finding him sitting on a bean bag chair, his undivided attention on the little girl in front of him. He looked absolutely _ridiculous_ , the girl obviously somehow convinced him to let her dress him up. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to laugh but he had a feeling that would come off as unprofessional, even more so than what Sherlock was doing. 

He had just convinced the hesitant workers to let them hang around and not call the police until they caught him, he was not willing to risk ruining that. But he knew that he just _had_ to take a photo because there was no way anyone was ever going to believe him without evidence. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn off the flash so his presence was soon noticed after taking the photo. Sherlock looked like a deer in headlights, probably trying to come up with some logical reason why he looked the way he did and say that it was necessary for the case. 

He wouldn’t believe it for a second, but he would try. He didn’t get the chance to attempt to explain himself, because the little girl who had previously been admiring her masterpiece was now waving at someone behind them. “Bye, bye, Anna.” They turned around and saw a grown man trying to walk out of the daycare with a little girl who was holding his hand. It could have been a parent or guardian, he reasoned with himself, but he didn’t have the opportunity to check with anyone. 

When the man heard the little girl speak and then realized that everyone was looking at him, he let go of the girl and ran for it. _Not a parent or guardian then._ They both jumped into action and chased him down, completely forgetting about everything happening beforehand, and he managed to tackle him to the ground. The workers called the police while they kept him pinned until they got there to take him in. After the guy was in handcuffs and in the back of a police car, Sherlock went back to thank the little girl for her help even though she hadn’t been aware that she had helped them at the time. 

He promised her that if she ever needed anything then she could find them at 221B Baker Street. They didn’t talk about it on the way home, or the green clip that was still in his hair. However, Lestrade did get a hard copy of the photo framed in his office, along with a box full of potential replacement in case Sherlock ever tried to get rid of it.

* * *

Years later, Sherlock’s skill with children came in handy. He had been lost when he lost Mary and was left to care for Rosie, but he wasn’t alone. Sherlock was always there for them, whatever they needed he would provide, whether it was watching her while he was at work or calming her down when she was upset. He hadn’t even noticed the transition of them being just friends to becoming something more. It was only when Sherlock kissed him goodbye when he was leaving for work had it truly set in.

He would like to say he handled it well, but that would be a lie. After a long talk with Sherlock and a short period of internal panic, everything was good. Everyone was happy and his life was together, that was really all he could have hoped for. They did have a good laugh when the girl they hired to be Rosie's ( _she just turned 9_ ) first babysitter did turn out to be the same one from the daycare.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and I love comments. ; )


End file.
